Echo Beach
by Little Red Rose on the Valley
Summary: ILB/Parker Shaw x MC. Parker is called down at the lakeshore over a yellow camper abandoned on the side of the road.


Pine Springs, at first glance, seemed just like a dream assignment for a police officer. Small population, everyone knew each other, no criminality to speak of, and no register of animal attacks, a wealthy condominium with uncommonly strict parents.

The entire bonus, none of the setbacks.

Yet, every time they get a new hire from out of town, wide-eyed and ready for taking it easy at the station, Parker could not help himself but to shake his head in derision.

Yes, Pine Springs is as tranquil of a town as they come, but that does not translate to idleness of its police force. If nothing else, he could bet he would meet his own bed and pillows working for the New York Police Department than for Westchester County.

People lost in the woods and stuck down abandoned huts, suicide cultists from out of town, Spring Break bathers drowning on the lake, hysterical citizens who would call the station for every little thing.

There was no rest for the policemen in Pine Springs.

In line with business of his department, Parker was driving down to the shore, as the telephones were ringing off the wall at the station with people saying there was someone bathing on the lake.

Lake Triumph had been largely developed during the past ten years, and most areas lakefront now are closed or levee-ed. The Snake Trail, on the town's side, was a short but rocky path downhill leading to a small freshwater beach.

On the entrance of the trail, just off the road, there was a bright yellow camper parked at the coasting, just as the townies had said.

Parker rolled his eyes and walked down the trail himself, preparing mentally for a discussion with some hippie about whether or not he had the right to keep them from basking on the blessings of Mother Nature or something on those lines.

It happens more often than one might think.

As he reaches the shore, he finds a young, lean and blonde figure washing her feet on the dark and cold waters of the lake. She lifted her long and flowing skirt, as not to wet the hem.

The first thing Parker noticed is that, whomever she was, she is one beautiful woman. From the golden, curly hair flowing messily down her back to the joyful chuckle, probably due to the water being so cold.

He did not realize he was staring until she turns to face him and says, with a soft accent that showed on the 'r's, "Excuse me, officer? Is there something wrong?"

Supressing the blush on his cheeks from being busted, he cleans his throat and, on his best authoritative voice, says, "Yes, actually. The lake is closed for bathers; I have to ask you to leave."

"Oh." She gasps softly. "I am sorry, Officer Shaw. I was just driving through the dam and I thought that the lake was so beautiful, and today is so hot; it would be no harm to stop and freshen up. I mean no disrespect."

Huh. It turned out easier than he expected.

"No problem, miss. It is so much of an unspoken rule around here we end up forgetting to…" He stops on his tracks. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

She laughs loudly. "Your name tag, officer."

He looks down and his surname, Shaw, glares at him, furthering his embarrassment. He had forgot he had one of those, most people from out of town never bothered to address him by anything other than 'officer' or 'son of a bitch'.

"I am sorry, I seem to have spooked you." She smiles brightly at him. "I am Petra, very nice to meet you."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." The police officer extends his hand, which she shakes heartily.

After she put her slippers back on again, she turns to him. "So, Officer Shaw, is there anywhere else I am supposed to avoid while I am in town?"

His eyes widen a little with the question. "You intend to stay?"

"I am a wanderer, officer. Staying and leaving are concepts very different to me than what I suppose they are for you." The blonde smiled once more, showing the perfectly white, straight teeth she kept. "Pine Springs seem like a lovely town, I wouldn't mind to stick around for a while, know it better."

"I see." He looked warily at her. Pretty or not, people around here did not take well to strangers. She would certainly be reason for more distressed calls during the week. "Well, I guess the only other place that's completely off-limits would be the forest."

Petra scoffed softly. "The two most beautiful sights in town, and them both are closed to the public?"

He smiled, slightly amused. "Yeah. We had some cases of people drowning and getting lost on the woods, so we thought it would be better if everyone just kept out."

"A shame, really. Just because one or another soul cannot be trusted to look after themselves." She lamented. "Okay, then, officer. You will not be seeing hide or hair of me on the lake _or_ in the forest."

"Thank you, miss. It does make my job easier." He says, slightly relieved. He felt like he could trust this woman to keep herself away from any trouble.

"Petra, please." The woman responds. "And no problem, officer. Rules are to be obeyed, after all."

"Of course, _Petra_." He stressed her given name. "Do you need any directions to the inn? Their accommodations are simple, but the food is good."

One of her eyebrows raised ever so slightly. "Speak from experience?"

He chuckles. "I can't cook for the life on me, so I end up having dinner over there often."

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to trust your word for it. I sleep on my camper." She combed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "It's a little cramped, but it's comfortable and it's cool at night."

"Well, if you're going camping, try to park somewhere close to town, near a lamp post." The policeman advised.

"Because the woods are dangerous and scary, yeah, I got it." She smirked at him, who stumbled through his words. "No problem, officer. I'm on the road for a while, I know how to take care of myself."

"Er, I suppose you do." He scratched the back of his head.

She beamed at him and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you, Parker. See you around."

With that, Petra walks to the trail entrance and disappears through the shade of the woods.

The young policeman, feeling his cheeks burn on the spot she kissed them, watched her back retreat uphill, and spent some time at the shore, gathering his thoughts.

What he did not know then is that Petra meant trouble, but even if he knew, even if she was nothing but trouble, Parker would have the time of his life riding that horse to hell.


End file.
